Liguria
Liguria is an island country at the Eastern end of the Ninja Archipelago. It is one of the countries that has not been taken over by Snowzerland, but they are allies. History Liguria was inhabited by Regular Emperor and Adelie Penguins in 8 BC, and claimed the land for the Penguin Empire. They built their capital city of Dellaroma on The Ten Hills, and tried to make it a replica of the Penguin Empire's Capital. The Penguin Empire fully influenced the Island's Culture very much, even after it's fall in 450, when a horde of Viking Penguins occupied the area. The Viking Penguins adoped the culture of Liguria, with the Viking City of Frostize as a wonderful Example. As the Population grew, so did Liguria's cities. Many new cities began to spring up, notably Milano, Vlorentia, Yenoa, and Graples. Some time later, the HPC sprung up, but Liguria did not want to join it, so they stayed as an Independant country. In the Mideval Periods, many Castles, (or more commonly called Castellos) where built to protect themselves from raiders from other islands. Eventually, in the city of Vlorentia, the Ideas of the Renaissance began. Art Flourished all across Liguria, the High Penguin Confederacy, and all the other places across Antarctica. Several Centuries later in 1903, a penguin named P. Pius bought a run down part of the capital city of Dellaroma and established the independant City-State of the Centriepistula. Later in 1913, a stubborn penguin named Mussellinie overthrew the last King of Liguria by deleting him. Musselinie became the Dictator of Liguria and allied with Khanzem during the war. After the war, Musselinie allied with Japaland and Deuchland before he died from a snowbullet in front of his Villa. (a Centriepistulan Guard Shot him) The citizens decided to have a republic, and it was formed in 1920. Liguria and Centriepistula are still prosperous today. Geography and Surrounding Islands Liguria has a Mediterranean Climate that is still suitable for penguins and puffles to live in. It has sandy beaches. The North Coast has lots of Mountains and lakes as the south has only some mountians running down the coast. Liguria also owns two islands nearby the Mainland, which are Sardineia and Siceily. Sardineia is known for it's Sardines, as for Siceily is known for it's fruits. Regions There are several regions in Liguria: *'Lazyo' - The Home Region of the capital of Liguria, Dellaroma, and the home of Centriepistula. Located on the Southwestern Coast. *'Tuskany' - a famous Region exacly above Lazyo along the same coast that is famous for it's Cream Soda. *'Siceily' - A small Island located at the tip of the boot of Liguria Island. It is known for it's Fruit. *'Sardineia' - Another Island west of Liguria Island. It is known for it's Sardines. *'Lumberdy' - a large Region located on the North Coast of Liguria. It is very Mountanious, and the Region's Capital is Milano. *'Frosteto' - A province located on the Northeastern Coast of the Island. Culture The Culture of Liguria has been impaced mostly by the Snowman Empire and the Penguin Empire, especially cuisine, which really is the country's Icon. Like Frankterre, Art is popular there. Cuisine Liguria is famous for it's pasta, which is their main staple food. Each region on the island makes it's own variation of pasta with different pasta dishes, sauces, and shapes. Some famous pasta dishes include Lasagna and Fettuccine Alfredo. Most of the Pastas are made with Cheese, which is very popular in Liguria. Other non-pasta dishes include Pizza (Liguria is the Birthplace of Pizza), Tiramisu, and Bread Sticks. For Drinks, Cream Soda is very popular. They have several Cream Soda Farms all over Liguria, but most notably in the southwestern area known as Tuskany. Ligurian also makes good fish since it is an island, especially on the nearby Ligurian Province Island of Sardineia, where many Sardines can be caught. Fashion Liguria ADORES Fashion just like in Frankterre and Snowzerland, and the city of Milano has tried to compete with Parie and Zurich by being a Fashion center of their own. Relationships with Other Nations *'Snowzerland' - Good. They are allies. *'Holyswissia' - Also good allies. *'Japaland' - Same as above. Trivia *This is an Obvious parody of Italy. *The Island of Liguria is shaped like a Boot. Some like to say that Liguria PWNs because of this. *The Isle of Siceily is located at the tip of Liguria's Boot, and is commonly teased to be the "PWNed Island". See Also *USA *Lago di Lario Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Free Republic Category:Areas Category:Islands Category:Isracold Nation Alliance